rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer Porkensenson
The unnamed FOTUS Soldier is a character that appeared in the second episode of Red vs Blue: Season 15 - The Chronicle. Currently, he is an unknown, with the only thing known about him is that he is searching for Tucker. Overview Currently, the FOTUS Soldier is presented as an intimidating, stoic, and dangerous individual in search of Lavernius Tucker from the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer. Role in Plot Season 15 The FOTUS Soldier first appeared in "The Chronicle." He was shown standing atop a cliff, observing Dylan Andrews and her partner Jax Jonez as they were leaving Blood Gulch shortly after interviewing Kaikaina Grif. When Jaxs asks if they are ready to go back to the Capital, Dylan disagrees as they finally have a lead, and states that they're just getting started. The FOTUS Soldier, unknown to the two, agrees with the sentiment, noting that they are just getting started. The FOTUS Soldier reappears once again in "The Mother of Destruction," having seemingly followed Dylan and Jax after they discover a lead to the Reds and Blues. He shows up when the Reds and Blues aim their weapons at the two, though Sarge's comment and their weaponry confirm for her that they are imposters, and not the real ones. When he appears, he asks, "Are you Lavernius Tucker?" In response, the Imposter Tucker and the fake Reds and Blues open fire, forcing Dylan and Jax to flee into a cave for cover. He reappears, telling them that it is safe for them to return to their ship. When Dylan asks him who he is, the FOTUS Soldier replies that he is no one, at least to them, but it someone to those he seeks and to those he serves. Dylan asks who he seeks, and he answers that he is seeking Lavernius Tucker of the Reds and Blues. Dylan then informs them that the Reds and Blues he encountered were not them; Sarge has always used a shotgun, Tucker never uses a sniper rifle, and their voices were all wrong. The FOTUS Soldier ponders this, and remarks that the search continues. Dylan then asks what he wants with them. The FOTUS Soldier responds that he seeks to serve. She then asks who he serves, and again, he answers enigmatically "whoever he is told." As he leaves, Dylan demands for his name, though he tells her goodbye, and vanishes. Personality Thus far, the FOTUS Soldier shows himself to be intimidating, stoic, and overall, extremely threatening. He is quite enigmatic, answering only a few of Dylan's questions. He is also shown to be dedicated to his task, as he searching for Lavernius Tucker for unknown reasons. It can be presumed that he has been searching for the fake Reds and Blues for quite some time until Dylan informs him that they are imposters, due to the glaring differences regarding their weaponry and voices. However, he does show some form of kindness, as he came to check on the reporters and inform them that they could return to their ship. Themes Skills and Abilities While the FOTUS Soldier has yet to show any combat capabilities, he appears to be quite skilled, as off-screen he was able to fight off the false Reds and Blues before informing Dylan and Jax that they could return to their ship. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters